


Regina's Quick Fix: Anton

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Large Cock, Sex, Sexual Content, breast touch, handjob, sexual magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Anton has his first time with a magical being. Regina gets the fucking of her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is over by a hundred, but I made the rules, so I guess I can break them. I'm very proud of this. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Enjoy, my lovelies.

Anton stumbled through the darkness after his night at Granny’s with the dwarves. He felt something slither over his body, caressing his skin; it reached down, down squeezing his balls. Stumbling forward, he turned on the ball of his foot and saw that woman; the woman who had given him the mushroom.

“You! You tried to hurt my friend. What do you want?” The thing caressing his body fondled over his member and he reached down to grab at himself, yelling out, “What is happening to me?”

Regina smiled, tilting forward, “Do you like it?” Anton nodded as he groaned, feeling a tightness at the base of his cock. She held out a hand, “Come with me. I can do more to pleasure your body. Wouldn’t you like that?”

He stumbled toward her and a swirl of magic took them to a secluded cabin. Anton loosened his belt, removing his robe, and then tugged at the hooks and buttons on his pants. As the material fell way, his member sprung forward and his back arched as a spiral of magic traced its way over and down his cock, and he got harder. Regina gulped at the length and width of his magic wand. How could she fit that inside her? Well, she was going to try.

Magicking her clothes away and placing Anton on his back, Regina straddled his hips and opened herself, sliding his head into her wet folds. She gasped and hummed, stilling a moment. Her breath heaving, she twisted and slid her body down, encasing his magic wand within her. She sent her magic to swirl over Anton’s upper body, while she took her pleasure from his wonderful cock filling her to the hilt. Reaching down once she hit her cervix, she caressed over the inch and a half or so she couldn’t fit inside her, squeezing his cock with her fingers as she started a rhythm up and down, riding him.

“Oh, by the gods, please don’t stop!” Anton called out. He had never felt anything so tight over his member. He had figured out what was touching him and he never knew magic could feel so good, although what this witchy woman was doing to his cock was pretty darn close, possibly even better. Anton was writhing from the pleasure swirling over his body. Sweat beaded his brow and he reached down to hold her big beautiful mounds in his hands, squeezing.

Regina moaned from his touch. This was a tight fit and she loved that she was getting quite the fucking. Anton removed her hand from the base of his cock and Regina swirled and tightened her magic over the base, so he didn’t come before she did. Her right hand rested on his belly, keeping her balance, and with her left she reached down to circle over her clit. She arched as she embedded him into her again and again. Anton held the hand that rested on his belly, rooting her as she rode him.

Anton moaned as he felt her undulate over his cock. Is this what it felt like to have a woman orgasm around his member? She continued to ride him as she crested and saw stars, whimpering and moaning. She released her magic and Anton felt his balls tighten, releasing string after string of cum into her tight hole. He screamed out his pleasure, his eyes closed tightly from his first orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, he was alone and all he had was a memory of his first time with a magical being he would never forget.


End file.
